fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tucker100
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Tucker100! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Propertyv2 page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help check of this thread run by one of our admins. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Arukana (talk) 20:05, May 17, 2019 (UTC) Thanks Using a mobile so editing is often annoying and prone to easy mistakes. Thank you for the assistance with the quote. And mostly because you offered assistance, without me asking for any beforehand. If you want, you could maybe make a Warmage if you wanted. I am in the process of trying to make them all and with the exception of Invel, all are original characters. The reason among others they aren’t finished. Is that as while they are Spriggan Class Mages, they are only nine instead of twelve. So I have to think long and hard on what kind of mages best suit the ranks. As most of the Nine wield magic on the city/island scale of Ajeel, Brandish, Neinhart, and Invel. I built the ranks as mages that could handle large armies. Such as fbor examples, Phoebe Vastaril. Her hypnotic Sound Magic could be heard over towns/cities as large as Hargeon. Wilhelm Wort use of War Magic allowed him to defeat an army of over 200,000 singlehanded. Sorry for the long message. I figured best to avoid adding it, in a possible second reply.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 06:46, May 19, 2019 (UTC) Before you do I was rather tired when I wrote that message. However I’m not rescinding my offer. More as I’m willing to help or even make the character. I’m stumped for ideas is what I meant to ask in the last message. What kind of mage and Magic you would use? As I’m not too picky. I didn’t what you to think, you were obligated to make one. Again you still can make one. But really all I need is ideas. Plus this way, you don’t have to make a character that is tied to my story arcs.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 14:37, May 19, 2019 (UTC) Again I appreciate your help with the template quote. And again I’m not rescinding just as between my full time job and how it’s tied to my characters and story arc I didn’t want you to make a character that wouldn’t be completely yours. To prevent this I resolved last year to make all of the Warmages my self to prevent the problems that happened with the Nine Elementals the group that inspired the Warmages. Again thanks again.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 15:30, May 19, 2019 (UTC) Not bad but I already had a Water-Magic user idea. I thought about this. What about in your own stories David is the 1st Ranked Wizard Saint? Seems like a better fit in my opinion. But thanks for your contribution, and I’m sorry. This was my idea for a Water-Magic user.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 16:22, May 19, 2019 (UTC) Would you mind if I took the reigns over him? That way I do most of the work and so he is also my original character somewhat too? As Rafael Dormir is my Dark-Archetype kind of character I might rework him some. But it’s your call. Haft of the biggest pain is starting a character, you already did that and I could built from there.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 17:30, May 19, 2019 (UTC) Thank you. I’ll think on character models and work on him later. And you will be named as the original maker. Btw depending on certain factors, I might make the scientist-mage I have been wanting. Which would make him the most intelligent of the Nine, surpassing Irminsul and Alice’s own high intelligence.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 17:40, May 19, 2019 (UTC) Was thinking could I change, his first name to Zavid. I believe it’s a Russian interruption of David and was trying to add one character with a russian name to the Nine. To commemorate how the canon characters Makarov, Ivan, and Yuri Dreyar have Russian names.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:11, May 19, 2019 (UTC) Well Zavid is coming along nicely. I decided to use Albert Frazer from the Akashic Records of Bastard Magical Instructor as a base character model. And yes using projectile type magic is very similar to Albert’s own. But Zavid made revolutionary methods to use Bullet Magic. He can make a beam break apart into others of equal strength. He destroyed an entire armada. He also can direct a beam to move around obstacles such as buildings.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 04:00, May 22, 2019 (UTC) Sure I only use my mobile for editing hard to catch all mistakes. But you put the same part of the quote twice with no difference.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 11:40, May 22, 2019 (UTC)